The Fine Art of Persuasion
by whimsical-one-ga
Summary: Response to CCOAC challenge. More details inside but a cleanup fic from the New Years Resolution challenges. Rossi/JJ with resolution to get his teammates to loosen up. I'm altering last season slightly in terms of Will. Friendship fic, not sure how many chapters it will be yet. A touch of Prossi and a little Jotch, but pairings are not the focus
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This fic is in response to challenge 22 on CCOAC, the challenge from other challenges assignment. Challenge I received was "New Years resolution; Characters: David Rossi & Jennifer Jareau; His resolution: To get his teammates to loosen up a little". I'm slightly altering the course of history, so we'll just pretend things went a little differently in the season finale *grin* Will be friendship only for Rossi/JJ, but will probably hint at other pairings._

**Chapter 1:**

The inside of the jet was quiet as the BAU team flew back from yet another exhausting case. They had stopped yet another killer but not before he had left a path of destruction and heartache in his wake for families as well as the community after claiming six victims before he had been stopped. As they often did each team member took the opportunity of the flight back to reflect on the case, relax as best they could and try to cope with the horrors they had witnessed before they were assigned to step into yet another path of destruction. As Rossi surveyed the group of profilers assembled in the jet he found himself unabashedly profiling the team members as he studied their weary faces, turbulence having prevented anyone from taking the opportunity for a nap yet. As usual Morgan was lying back with headphones on, listening to music to help soothe the troubling images of the last victim they had not been able to save.

Rossi's dark eyes scanned left to see Reid engrossed in a book, obviously pouring his focus into yet more research and memorization of facts rather than thinking of the case they had finished. Continuing the scan of the small cabin he could see that Prentiss had also chosen the book route, though he recognized her reading material as a recent best seller as opposed to a scholarly manual. With a smile at seeing how engrossed she was in the obvious page turner he moved to JJ, knowing before he saw her what her escape would be, every team member had their own usual routine he had learned, his being people watching or engaging in a chat with his colleagues as needed.

As expected JJ was focused on her phone, likely viewing pictures and videos of her son that Jessica had likely sent her. It only took a glance back over to his right to see that Hotch was doing the same thing as he also watched his phone with a warm look on his face. Rossi knew that Haley's sister had been a lifesaver for JJ and Henry after Will had been killed in a bank robbery gone wrong. With the support of the team and the task of being a single mother JJ had gradually healed from her loss and had been more than grateful when hearing of her plight Jessica had volunteered to take Henry along with Jack when cases arose that called the team away. Of course JJ had known it wasn't purely out of good will as she paid a slightly more than reasonable charge for the service, but it was worth it to her to know it was someone she could trust, the fact that Hotch entrusted his former sister in law with his son more than enough validation of her trustworthiness than any background check or interview could have given. It was an added bonus that Henry and the older boy seemed to get along well despite their age difference, she was sure from some of the photos of them playing together that Hotch likely had the same images on his own phone.

Rossi sighed inwardly as he studied the teams body language, knowing that even as they worked to cope with the violence, the latest case had obviously left its mark. Ever since the holidays he had become increasingly aware of the added stress levels to the team, feeling as if he was watching a rope slowly stretching tighter and tighter to the point he feared that one day it would fray and eventually snap. He could almost see in his mind's eye how each member represented a strand of the rope and wondered if they would be able to go on hold together as they were continually faced with yet one horror after another.

The thought took him back to a plan he had been toying with now for several months. He had made his resolution at the New Year's party he had attended to get his increasingly somber teammates to lighten up, but in the wake of Will's death and Reid still recuperating from visiting his mother who had suffered another psychotic break during his visit the holiday mood had been fairly gloomy at best. So he patiently waited, wisely keeping his fingers on the pulse of the team to wait until a time they might be more receptive to his plotting before he made his move. He had thought it might be time as spring started to arrive but his plans were thwarted again when Hotch had suddenly had to deal with Beth deciding that as much as she cared for him they couldn't make a relationship work around his busy schedule. Even though the unit chief had put on his stony mask of acceptance the older profiler knew the younger man was deeply hurt not just by Beth's rejection but on a deeper level as he had finally started to open his heart again only to have it broken. He had made a token effort just before the case had begun but had not made much headway before they were summoned again on the present case they had just completed.

Now was the time to make his move he thought as he surveyed the airplane cabin again, knowing from his initial failed attempt that he would need an accomplice to make his plan work. He let a smile gradually spread across his face as he saw JJ put the phone down and instinctively knew she would be his best ally in carrying out the plan he had tucked up his sleeve. With the jet temporarily riding smoothly he quickly moved to sit across from her in the confined quarters. JJ looked up in obvious surprise though her welcoming smile showed his intrusion into her space was not unwelcome. Rossi knew his move would not have gone unnoticed and could almost feel the curious looks burn into his back but he ignored them, knowing from their position away from the others they would not be overheard as long as they kept their voices low.

"JJ, I've been thinking of a plan and wanted to get your help," he began, cutting to the chase as he leaned forward keeping his voice low. Intrigued by whatever he might be proposing she leaned forward, obviously ready to listen as she encouraged him to continue. His last plot had resulted in her being able to return to the BAU so she was already inclined to trust that whatever plan he had hatched was going to be in the best interests of whoever the target may be.

JJ listened intently and found herself nodding subtly in agreement as he voiced his concern about the tension and stress affecting the team, realizing she had not been the only one to notice a tension and distance starting to slowly rise. She had once been tempted to share her concerns with Hotch before telling herself that she would be intruding as it was his job as unit chief to monitor the team's emotional and mental health. It relieved her to know that Rossi had apparently been brushed off when he had tried to address these concerns, telling her that even if she had tried to speak up it probably wouldn't have had much result. As she listened to his plan unfold she had to smile, liking the plan he had of going further than he had from their cooking lesson by again wanting to get them all together for extended quality time.

"This is where you come in," he finally shed light onto why he had approached her. "I think it's a great idea for us all to spend a long weekend at my cabin. There's a lake for swimming and boating, a fireplace, hiking trails, television, a library, a rec room complete with pool table as well as a gourmet kitchen and some ATV's. Literally there's something for everyone and I know we would all have a great time, but I don't think I can get everyone else to agree." Rossi finally presented the details to his plan.

"That certainly changes my image of a rustic little cabin by the lake," JJ couldn't help but comment as she tried to envision the place he had described. "When you talked about your cabin I always envisioned a small one room cabin by the lake for nothing more than sleeping and fishing."

"Having a few books on the bestsellers list does allow for some expansions and upgrades," Rossi said modestly, though was eager to share his retreat with the team. "So are you in? And before you ask Jack and Henry both would also be welcome."

"I'm in but I'm not sure what you expect me to do," JJ answered honestly, it sounds like you've already got it all planned out.

"I do, except for one small detail," He shared conspiratorially taking a quick glance around the interior of the plane to see everyone had apparently given up interest in the quiet exchange before he continued. "Despite my powers of persuasion I can't get everyone to agree to come. "

"What, someone turned down an invitation for a long weekend retreat?" JJ asked trying not to sound incredulous.

"Let me count the ways." Rossi began as he lifted his hand and began ticking off the reasons on his fingers. "I'm really not into wilderness retreats. Don't we spend enough time together as a team already? I'm too busy. And last but not least , I would but you know no one else will."

"Let me guess, Reid, Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss?" JJ accurately linked the excuses to her coworkers, seeing more clearly what dilemma Rossi was referring to. "So how can I help," she grinned more broadly, eager to help the senior profiler in his attempts to bring everyone together for something other than a horrific case so they could loosen up a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We'll divide and conquer," Rossi said enigmatically as he glanced at his colleagues who were oblivious to the plan he was now planning to put in motion with the aid of the persuasive blonde. "I know I can get Prentiss and Garcia, possibly Morgan, but I need you to help get Hotch and Reid, and probably help with Morgan. He will probably be the last of the team to fold." Rossi laid out his strategy, seeing JJ's forehead wrinkle as she considered his words.

"Dave, I'm more than happy to help but what makes you think I can get Hotch and Reid both to agree to this trip when you've already tried?"

"Because you my dear can easily wrap both those men around your little finger if you try, and you know it" Rossi said with a glint of humor in his eyes seeing the blush spring to the young woman's cheeks before she could even attempt to deny it.

"Maybe I have some influence," she slowly acknowledged, "but I don't want to give them any wrong ideas."

"I'll leave how you go about it up to you, just as long as you get them there." Rossi said with another smile as he fastened the seatbelt as they prepared to land. "It's a Sunday now, if we plan quickly Hotch can request a stand down and we can make that long weekend in just a few days." He said his eyes still twinkling as he saw JJ's calculating look.

"So not only do I have to convince them to go I'm supposed to convince Hotch to request a stand down by the upcoming weekend? This is going to cost you if I succeed." She said shrewdly, already calculating her battle plan.

"Just name your price," Rossi said smugly, knowing that with the aid of the blonde profiler his goal was now within reach.

"So, Emily," Rossi decided to approach the member most likely to agree first after they had disembarked from the plan and made their way back to the FBI building to start filing reports. "I'm trying to get the team together for a long weekend at my cabin, if the rest agree you're on board right?" He said casually, knowing that since she had already seen his cabin more than once she would already know what kind of treat the team would be in for.

"You still think you can pull this off?" She almost laughed at his expectation, knowing he had already tried this idea with other team members only to be shot down.

"Yes, because now I have backup," he said secretively with a wink as he leaned forward. "So you'll go if the rest do right?" He restated the question.

"I'll go even if they don't," she smiled flirtatiously, returning his wink before she backed away and continued moving to the destination of her desk awaiting her in the bullpen.

"_One down, four to go,"_ he thought to himself, _"I wonder how JJ's faring."_

"Hey, Spence," JJ called out to her coworker casually as she saw him walking towards the elevators as she was returning to the bullpen after a trip to the bathroom. The timing seeming too good to pass up as the young agent waited alone at the elevators. His face brightened at her voice and she almost felt guilty for what she was doing, but reminded herself that it was for his good as well as the rest of the teams as she smiled back at him.

"Some of us were thinking it would be good for the team to have another get together. Go up to Rossi's cabin for a weekend. Apparently he's got it pretty modernized." She introduced the idea, seeing the hesitation on his face at the word cabin.

"I don't know JJ, all of us going to a cabin together." Reid looked pensive as he considered the idea, "it's a little different than one evening of cooking."

"Yes, but think of the fun we can all have?" JJ suggested brightly as she began reviewing the activity options. And Henry would love to have his godfather there." She added with a bright smile, seeing him already starting to fold at her encouraging look. It was even easier than she anticipated when he finally agreed, looking a little reluctant but agreeing that he was willing to give it a try.

Shooting Rossi a quick text that Reid was on board she became thoughtful again as she considered her next target and the best way to approach their busy unit chief. As her mind quickly clicked out the most logical approach she looked up the stairs to the windows of Hotch's office, seeing him focused intently on the stack of files on his desk, deciding she should touch base with Rossi to see his progress before taking the big step that would either ensure victory or defeat of the plan that they had hatched.

She didn't even need to ask as she saw the victorious smile on his face as he emerged from Garcia's office. "This leaves Hotch and Morgan," she surmised correctly as she inhaled deeply, turning to brace herself as she started to ascend the stairs ready to do her best in getting Hotch on board with their plan.

_AN: Sorry for delay, work got crazy. Thanks to **Jekkah and P95000** for your reviews. This chapter is a little short, but wanted to break it here. Next one will be along soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ascending the chair to the Unit Chief's office JJ rehearsed her speech in her mind, hoping he would cooperate as well in person as he was doing in her rehearsal.

A terse "enter" was the only response she got when she opened the door, she was relieved that when he looked up and saw her he put down the pen and leaned back slightly, refocusing his attention on her indicating a readiness to listen. That was one hurdle out of the way she thought as she waited for him to speak. Finally she could not ignore the fact that he was obviously waiting for her to go first, which was already not going according to her mental dialogue.

"Hey Hotch, I know you're busy but I wondered if you might have a few minutes." She asked hopefully sticking with her rehearsed presentation though was not encouraged by the unwavering gaze she was receiving in response.

"JJ, you don't have to sugarcoat it, I know you and Rossi have cooked up some plan, so why don't you just tell me what it is and we'll go from there." He said almost tersely, the tiredness in his eyes obvious to the younger agent.

"Well I had planned to be honest but not quite this brief, but fine." JJ straightened as she mentally whittled down her entire presentation to the basics. "The team is tired, the tension has started building, we can all feel it, we're due for some time off as well as some team rebuilding time." She let the words out in a rush, taking his silence as an invitation to continue as she presented the solution they had already devised. "Rossi's cabin sounds like a great place for a retreat where we could all go, the boys are welcome also. I think it would be good for all of us, both individually and as a team." She asserted herself and waited for a response, his expression while she had spoken had betrayed nothing.

"So what is it you need from me?" He finally said with a sigh, not agreeing yet not dismissing the suggestion either which she optimistically tried to take as a good sign.

"We need to be on stand-down, this coming weekend if possible. And of course it wouldn't be complete if you and Jack didn't come." She added seeing him pause. "I know Henry would love to have another kid to play with, and I would really like you to be there also." She almost blushed as the last few words seemed to come out more quietly than the rest had. She waited for a response as he apparently decided it was time to stand and stretch from where he had been spent so much time sitting at the desk but no such response seemed forthcoming. "Well?" She finally prompted, curious when a slow smile spread across his face.

"I requested stand-down for the team as soon as we got back in the office," he admitted, seeing her eyes widen in surprise. "I'm a profiler, Dave's hinted about his cabin for months now, as soon as he pulled you aside I only had to hear a couple words to know what it was about." He sounded almost smug as he shared his deductions.

"So you just waited, made me sweat until I came to ask," JJ responded, not sure whether to be upset or thankful that it had gone so easily.

"Maybe I wanted to see how you were going to try to talk me into it." He bantered back.

"Are you flirting with me?" JJ couldn't help but ask incredulously, her mind telling her she was insane but she couldn't ignore what her instincts were telling her.

"Maybe I was," he admitted, "does that bother you?" His tone was suddenly serious as he studied her again, heart pounding as he hoped he hadn't misread her.

"No, not at all," she smiled back, feeling a new lightness to her step as she took a step towards the door. "So, you've requested a stand-down for the team, and you and Jack will join the rest of us at the lake?" She restated to make sure she had the facts correct.

"Yes, also I've already talked to Morgan about it, I know he was the worst hold out the last time it was brought up. He seems to think that all of us going to a cabin in the woods for a few days sounded ominous." Hotch appeared amused at the prospect. "I'm not sure what he thought might happen, but I assured him there was plenty of room for all of us to still be able to have a little privacy and that we could all still have our weapons."

JJ couldn't help but smile as she could only imagine what Derek's overactive imagination might have supplied, whether he had worried about some wild orgy taking place, or whether he might imagine them being stalked by madmen in the woods who would pick them off one by one. "I'm glad you talked to him, you've made my job to help Rossi so much easier." She said lightly with a smile as she breezed towards the door, seeing him already starting to shift his attention back to the papers. She wanted to stay and thank him but realized she'd have more time to do that when they were actually at the cabin.

"Mission accomplished." She smiled triumphantly as she saw Rossi in the hallway, Hotch and Morgan are both on board, stand-down is requested so guess we can all start packing." She was obviously excited at her success.

"I knew you could do it," Rossi beamed as he briefly put his arm around the younger agent in a congratulatory hug. "We'll have fun as a team and maybe we can see what else develops while we're out there." His tone suddenly turned mischievous as he seemed to relish the thought.

"I should have known you'd have an ulterior motive," JJ groaned as she suddenly realized she had been played to some extent.

"Moi?" He quickly responded innocently, though nothing about his expression seemed innocent at the moment.

"Yes, you, come on, out with it." JJ demanded, looking around glad to see they hadn't acquired an audience in the hallway.

"Seriously JJ, my motives were pure," Rossi assured her, "but I did start thinking that in addition to benefitting the team, that if a couple of single parents had the opportunity to spend a little more time together, in a somewhat remote setting that maybe…." His voice trailed off as he waggled his eyebrows at her, his intention clear as he waited to see if she seemed agreeable to the idea or if she might be planning to deck him. He fully expected a long string of questions, or some form of denial, but instead it was his turn to be surprised as he received no more than a mysterious smile in response.

"Interesting concept," JJ said before turning without saying anything more. She smiled to herself as she walked away, not having to look back to imagine the stunned look that was probably still on the senior agents face as she turned to walk down the hall, leaving the man to celebrate finally achieving his New Year's Resolution alone and thinking that if everything went right, she just might be able to finally cross her own New Year's resolution off the list.

_AN: Thanks to all who've read this. Yes it's a Rossi/JJ friendship fic but you know I couldn't avoid a touch of Jotch *smile*. Thanks to **p95000, JENTWCSINYFAN, and Hansonfangermany** for your reviews._


End file.
